iCan't Believe I'm Stuck Here
by TvFan00
Summary: During a large thunderstorm Freddie and Sam get trapped in the elevator with each other. With Spencer and Carly gone and no way out, how will the two cope with the situation. No doubt about it, this story screams Seddie!
1. Power Outage

**Chapter 1: Power Shortage**

"Ok guys we go live in 4 hours." Carly said laying her glass down on the counter as thunder clapped outside.

"Awesome I can't wait to try out my new joke." Sam responded with an evil grin.

"It doesn't involve fat priests does it?" Freddie snorts before turning his gaze back to Carly.

"So what if it does pea brain. I wouldn't expect you to understand such a fascinating joke anyway."

"Oh yeah!" He responds putting his glass down hard on the table, slightly spilling some of his tea.

"Yeah!" Sam responds in like fashion slamming her drink down to.

The two went back and forth with "yeah" and "oh yeah's" for a few seconds before Carly picked up a small spray bottle from the counter. After spritzing the two of them in the face they both turned to her with annoyed looks.

"God Carly, must you always spray us in the face!" Sam yells annoyed.

"Yeah Carly." Freddie agrees but with a softer tone, he didn't want to yell at her.

"Well if I sprayed your shirt I don't think you would get the message as well." She calmly retorts and goes back to sipping her drink. Sam just narrows her eyes and gives her a dirty look but quickly let it go. She had better things to be doing anyway, like picking on Freddie.

A few minutes later the phone rings and Spencer answers. "Hello?" he asks putting the phone to his ear. "Yes this is he." A few more seconds go by before he continues, "Great I'll come pick it up as soon as possible." He then lays the phone back down and runs over to the counter.

"Guess who just called!" He gleefully asks the group.

"The pizza guy wanting his money for last week's delivery?" Sam asks in a matter of fact tone.

"Umm no." Spencer responds and is about to continue when he asks; "Wait what pizza guy?"

"Oh nothing, don't worry. So who was on the phone?" Sam responds, quickly changing the subject.

"That was the Electronics Store, they said Carly's new plasma screen TV was ready for pickup."

"Oh my god, really?" Carly asks excitedly. "Do you think we have time to get it back here before the show tonight? It would be awesome to be able to show tonight's videos on it."

"Well if we hurry and go get it we should have more than enough time."

"Awesome let's go!" Carly exclaims jumping up from the counter. She was halfway to the couch to get her coat when Sam interrupts.

"We still need to get ready for the show ya know."

"Oh yeah." She stops to think for a second then grins widely looking at Freddie. "You two can set the stuff up without me can't you Freddie."

"Well I don't know" Freddie answers in an unsure tone. "I would most likely be doing all the work." He then glances over at Sam as if to prove his point.

"Freddie you know me to well." Sam responds patting him on the shoulder.

"Just think Freddie…" Carly states as she outlines a large box in front of her with a finger. "Forty two inches of high definition plasma awesomeness." She finishes with a big smile as if she was presenting the winning prize on a game show.

"God I love it when you talk tech. I'll do it!" He then glances back at Sam and continues. "But she has to help!"

"Look if it will help Carly out I'll do it." Sam proclaims walking back to the counter to finish her drink.

"Great we'll be back as soon as we can." Carly and Spencer then exit through the door.

As another loud clap of thunder blares outside Sam jumps slightly but Freddie doesn't seem to notice. By now he was wheeling his computer equipment cart towards the elevator. Pressing the elevator button he gestures towards Sam to come and help him.

Sam thought for a second about not coming. But she didn't want Carly to get mad at her for not helping. So as the lightning and rain started to beat even harder on the window pain she jumped out of her seat and hurried towards the elevator.

As the elevator opened Freddie pushes the cart in and Sam steps in to. The cart took up most of the left side of the elevator leaving the two of them half of the elevator to stand in. They weren't exactly cramped but both felt a slight discomfort not being able to stand at opposite ends of elevator.

"Come on just press the button and let's get this over with." Sam ordered as Freddie quickly pressed the button.

The elevator then started up. But after a few seconds another loud clap of thunder was heard outside. Very close outside, followed by a loud explosion. The elevator then came to a quick halt. Slightly throwing Freddie into Sam. But before either of them could react the lights in the elevator went off.

"What in the world just happened?" Sam exclaims completely surprised.

"I think the lightning blew a power transformer."

"English please!"

"The lightning knocked out the power. But a lot of older buildings have backup generators for hallway lights and elevators just in case of an emergency."

As if on cue the backup lights came back on in the elevator. They were dimmer than the normal lights and gave each of them a slight yellowish hue to their skin tone. Sam then gives a confused look.

"Why isn't the elevator moving then? The backup power is on. The elevator should be moving!" She states louder but the last few words were cut off by another clap of thunder than seemed to come from just outside the apartment.

"My guess would be that they only use the generator power for the lights."

"Well I refuse to be stuck in here. There has to be a way out. Jake got out didn't he!"

"Yes but the hatch he used no longer works." And as if to reinforce his statement Freddie points up. The hatch was indeed no longer in working order. A large dent imprinted on the corner were it should have opened.

"What in the world did that?" Sam asks again getting angry. She couldn't believe she was about to get stuck here with Freddie of all people!

"Oh you don't remember all of us trying to get Spencer's 10 foot art statue in this 9 foot room?"

Sam then lowered her tone. "Yeah." She did remember. They never really succeeded in getting the statue in the elevator. But she kept telling them that it would fit. They just had to push harder. She mentally kicked herself for trying to make it fit now. If only she wasn't so insistent. She then frantically grabs at the door to try and open it. But it wouldn't budge.

"It's a safety precaution that the elevator doors don't open until they are firmly at each floor."

"Would you just shut up! You're not helping here." Sam shouts at him and scornfully points a finger in his direction. "And how can you be so calm. We are stuck in an elevator!"

"Oh trust me I'm not happy about this either. But over reacting and yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." Freddie then shrugs and sits down on the floor. "Bout all we can do now is wait for the power to come on, or for Spencer and Carly to get home and call for someone to open the doors.

"God… It's going to be a long night." Sam commented calming down slightly but still not happy about the situation one bit. She then sat on the floor about three feet from Freddie. 'And to beat it all half of the elevator is taken up by that stupid cart' she thinks to herself as she gives Freddie a dirty look.

* * *

A/N: Well it looks like Freddie and Sam are in for a long night. Perhaps Carly and Spencer will come back soon and save them… Or not. 

Please review and let me know what you all think. Comments and idea's are always welcome.


	2. It Could Be Worse

**Chapter 2: It Could Be Worse**

Neither of them had spoken a word for at least 5 minutes when Freddie perked up. "I've got it!" he shouted putting a finger in the air for dramatic effect. "All we have to do is call Carly and she will be able to find someone to help us!"

"Great idea." Sam responds with a smile. "Let me see your cell phone."

"It's at my house, just use yours."

"Well I would but it's lying on the kitchen counter! God Freddie you screw everything up!" Sam shouts again with an accusatory tone. Shouting at Freddie calmed her down slightly until another crash of thunder sent a chill down her spine. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not Freddie, but she was very afraid of thunder.

Freddie didn't notice her jump slightly at the sound of the thunder however. He was more concerned at the fact that he was being accused, yet again. "Hey it's not my fault you left your stupid cell phone in the kitchen!"

"Not your fault?" By now she was standing hand on her hips still giving Freddie a dirty look. "You have got to be kidding me. Remember earlier when I threw you on the ground for being a nerd?"

"Um… yeah?" Freddie responds trying to think of how it was relevant.

"Well I didn't want to break my phone if you tripped me or something when I did. So I put the phone on the counter for good measures."

By now Freddie was at a loss for words. There was obviously no arguing with her. He would never win. So he just sat back down on the floor. She then sat down opposite of him again.

'This is worse than detention with Briggs!' Sam thought as she pulled her iPod from her pocket. At the very least she could listen to music to try and ignore the situation. Freddie on the other hand casually picked up his laptop and turned it on.

* * *

"It was very nice of Socko to let us borrow his truck on such short notice." Carly says as Spencer continued driving towards the store. 

"Yea I know. He's a really good friend huh."

"Speaking of friends I wonder how Sam and Freddie are getting along. You think they've killed each other yet?"

Spencer begins to slow the truck down when he responds. "I'm sure there getting along just fine. Preparing for the show should keep them both occupied until you can get back and play referee." Spencer pauses for a moment then continues. "Although it may take us a little longer than expected."

"What do you mean?" she asks as she turns her attention from the right of the truck to the front. She then sees that traffic is backed up for what seems to be at least a mile, maybe more. "Oh my god. Do you think someone got hurt?"

"I'm not sure. But don't worry I think I know a short cut. We just need to turn off about a quarter mile up." Spencer then points towards a road a few blocks and holds down the brake. It would still be a little while before they could even get to the shortcut turnoff.

* * *

Freddie was typing up something on his laptop when he glanced up towards Sam. Her eyes were closed and he could hear the soft hum of music coming from her ear buds. He couldn't help but notice how calm and peaceful she looked. Until of course she stirred. 

"Ahh." Sam groaned pulling the ear buds out. "How long have we been stuck in here?" Her tone was low as if she didn't want to hear the answer.

"Fifteen minutes." Freddie responded then looked back to his computer. The soft glow of the screen casting a light blue hue on his face.

"Man it seems like so much longer." Sam then looks over at Freddie and gets another grin across her face. She had another idea. "Why don't you just message someone on the internet? Then have one of them find someone to get us out of here!" She was clearly excited.

"Oh ok hold on a second." Freddie responds punching in a few more keys. He knew they didn't have internet. But he wanted to toy with her, and he felt it was ok since she had picked on him so much in the past. "Ok let's see here." He then plays a sound clip he had stored on his computer to give the appearance he was opening a messenger.

"Who's online?"

"Not too many people. Let's see. Jake, Jeremy, and Ms. Briggs."

"Ask Jake!" Sam exclaimed buying into the prank even more. "Wait a minute." She then gives a suspicious looks towards Freddie. "Why do you have Ms. Briggs on your messenger?"

"Oh my mom sometimes likes to talk to my teachers. Just to make sure I'm keeping up with my studies. Oh and look Ms. Briggs has a message for you." He then plays another sound effect and types something onto the screen. Then hands the laptop over to Sam.

She practically jerked it away from him. What in the world would Ms. Briggs have to say to her? Perhaps she was stuck in an elevator somewhere to. Then she looked at the screen. And anger started to boil in her stomach. The only thing on the screen was a word document opened up. And it read in bold letters _**"You've just been PUNKED!!!"**_

Freddie didn't expect what happened next though. He thought she would just call him a mean name. Or punch him in the arm. But no, he could see fire in her eyes. She dropped the laptop to the ground and lunged at him. He attempted to reach for the falling computer. But before he could even stick a hand out to catch it she had him pushed up against the wall.

"Did you find that funny?" She asked angrily pinning him against the wall.

"Well actually…" Freddie began, quickly debating on whether he should continue the sentence. "I found it hilarious. Kind of sucks when you're the one getting picked on doesn't it?"

By now there faces where inches of part. Fire still brewed in her eyes as she said "I have to give it to you Freddie. You've got guts." He could feel her grip begin to weaken. And as the fear of being pummeled through the wall decreased he noticed her hair had the beautiful smell of lavender.

Then another crackle of thunder came from outside and he felt her grip become shaky for a moment. Then she let go and backed back up to the wall. But even as she got farther away he couldn't help but think of how sweet her hair smelled.

"What in the world am I thinking?" He said aloud before he realized what he had said.

"I was thinking the same thing. It's about time you stood up to me." Sam responded not realizing that wasn't what he was talking about. But as Freddie picked up his laptop and sat back down, she couldn't help but feel happy. She really was glad he had stood up for himself finally.

Sure he had stood up to her before. But for some reason she felt this was different. Before Carly was around to save him. Before he could have ran away when she came after him. But no this time he knew there would be no hiding. But yet he did it anyway. Sam couldn't help but look back over at him and smile. It was like seeing him in a whole new light.

But once again her thoughts where interrupted by a loud thunderous crackle as lightning struck nearby. This made her tremble slightly as she put her back against the wall and slid to the floor.

"God!" Freddie yelled as he tapped at the laptop keys. "Why did you drop it?"

"Huh?" Sam asks not hearing him over the thunder.

"Why did you have to drop my laptop? You almost cracked the screen!"

"Almost? Then I didn't so what are you worried about?"

"It did however restart the whole thing and I lost my whole entry I was writing for my journal!" Freddie then frowned and turned the computer around for her to see. It was indeed restarting and although Sam didn't really understand what it was doing, she did know what the reboot screen looked like.

"Oh no!" Sam responds flinging her hands slightly in the air. "Here let me help you. I can recap the whole entry for you I bet."

"I doubt that." Freddie replies as his computer makes another sound, indicating he had successfully logged in.

"Well let's see…" Sam begins with a smile. "Dear Diary."

"It's not a diary! It's a journal!" Freddie protests but Sam ignores him and continues.

"Today I went over to Carly's. Oh how I love Carly. Carly, Carly, Carly! The End."

By now Freddie was giving her an annoyed look. For once she was wrong, that wasn't what he had been writing. "Actually you're wrong."

"Oh really?" Sam asks curiously. "Then what were you writing."

"I… I…" Freddie begins to stammer. "I was writing about how I got stuck in an elevator with a crazy girl."

"Crazy? Oh Freddie don't flatter me." Sam says taking it as if it was a compliment.

"That wasn't supposed to be a compliment." He continues and taps at the computer for another second. "Well at least I was able to use data recovery on the partition and get part of my entry back."

Sam didn't understand half of what he had just said. But as far as she could guess Freddie had gotten back his 'diary' entry. "You and your tech diary…" She began to say when the thunder clapped so loud it shook the building slightly. She let out a small yelp and jumped slightly.

This confused Freddie for a moment. He never knew of anything to actually scare Sam. 'But everyone has fears I guess' he thinks as he realizes that he to has a fear – Server Lag. It was a tech producer's worse nightmare. He then smirks at Sam and asks "What's wrong? You seem a little jumpy."

"Oh nothing!" She responds quickly. But judging from Freddie's facial expression he wasn't buying it. "What?" She quickly asks.

"Ya know it's ok to be scared. Everyone is afraid of something."

"The only thing I'm afraid of is being stuck in an elevator with a nerd." She then looks around the small space for dramatic effect then looks back at him. "Oh wait. That's happening right now!"

"Seriously though, there is no way thunder can hurt you in here."

"Who said I was afraid of thunder?" she disputes trying to play it cool. Although she knew there was pretty much no way of getting out of this one.

Before Freddie could respond to her question though another clap of thunder sounded. And once again it shook the building slightly making Sam jump again. All Freddie had to do was raise his eyebrows and look at her. She finally caved in.

"Ok! So I'm scared of thunder." She said embarrassed before balling her hand into a fist. Then threatened "But if you tell anyone, I swear I will beat you up so bad your momma won't even notice you!"

"Whoa Sam! No need to go on the defensive." The two of them may fight a lot but Freddie knew that some secrets where meant to be kept. And she was his friend no matter how much they may deny it at times. And friends don't tell secrets like this on each other. "I'm not going to tell anyone, ok?"

"Well you better not." She responded and sat down opposite of him again.

"Plus look at it this way. It could be worse." He responds shrugging.

A few moments went by then he heard a small sizzling sounds. And the lights began to grow dimmer. "Uh oh." He commented as the whole room went dark. Leaving him in the soft glow of his laptop screen.

"I hate you. You just had to say something!" Sam shouts as thunder sounded again outside. By now she could hear the rain practically trying to beat through the wall.

"Hey it isn't my fault! The backup generators can only last so long."

"How long have we been in here?" Sam asks again annoyed.

"Twenty five minutes." He responds after glancing at his watch.

"Wow those must be some crappy generators." Sam jokes before coming to her senses and realizing that the lights weren't going to come back on. "Did I mention I hate you?"

"Yea actually you did. And did I mention it wasn't my fault?"

"Haven't you seen movies?" She exclaims throwing her hands into the air, although there was no way for Freddie to see. "You never say 'It could be worse'! Because it always does get worse!"

"Umm sorry?" He responds trying to be nice. "But look at the bright side. It could be..." But his voice became muffled as a soft hand began to cover his mouth.

"Don't you even dare say it!" Sam commands as she continues to hold her hand over his mouth. A muffled murmur could be heard but she continued to hold her hand there for a few more seconds before finally releasing.

"Ok ok! No reason to get all physical." Freddie's responds as the two of them become quiet once more. Freddie began quietly tapping at his keyboard again. And Sam put her ear buds back in and cranked the volume of her iPod up high, trying her best to muffle the sound of the thunder out.

* * *

**A/N: Well looks like they are getting along well. Doesn't look like Carly and Spencer are going to be able to save them any time soon either. So how will Sam cope with the thunder and darkness? Will the two actually get along for more than five minutes?**

**Thanks everyone for your excellent reviews. They all inspired me to update quickly. So please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	3. Nervous Intimidation

**Chapter 3: Nervous Intimidation**

All was going well for Sam given the situation. That is until the Cuttlefish song she was listening to abruptly ended right in the middle of the song. At first she was confused, but after further inspection she realized what the problem was. Her iPod had run out of power.

She thought for a moment then tossed the small device at the nearest thing she could see. Well the only thing she could see, Freddie. It landed with a thud against his head and bounced into his lap. Sam couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"What in the world was that for? You are so abusive." Freddie responds and tosses the iPod back towards her. He misses her however and it bounces off the wall and onto the floor.

"Hey now don't break it!" Sam disputes searching the floor for the device. She finds it a few moments later and runs her fingers over it searching for any cracks or deformities. Luckily for Freddie it wasn't damaged. "It ran out of batteries." Sam says afterwards and puts it back in her pocket. "So what are you doing?"

Freddie was about to respond to her request when suddenly the laptop was ripped from his grasp. The ceiling was temporarily illuminated as Sam repositioned the computer into her lap and began typing.

"Stop that! I don't want you messing it up!"

"Oh hush you cry baby. I'm not going to tear anything up." Sam then minimizes the current window on the laptop. It did not surprise her when she saw his desktop. His background was a picture of Carly. "Well that's a surprise" she comments teasingly.

"Just give it back Sam!" Freddie demands as he tries to free the laptop from her grasp. She didn't release her grasp completely though. She simply released one hand from the computer and smacked his arm as he attempted to take it.

"Oh just sit down. This is the only light we have, so I'm going to make the best of it."

Freddie then sat down next to her. He was close enough to smell sweet lavender in her hair again. This made him smile for a moment. That is until Sam pushed him away slightly as she said "Hey now I said I was going to make the best of this light. That doesn't mean I was going to share!"

Freddie didn't dispute with her this time though. He was only about a foot away from her now, and that was close enough to still see the screen well enough. And more than close enough to grab the laptop back if he got a chance.**  
**

* * *

"Spencer I thought you said you knew a shortcut!" Carly asked clearly annoyed. Spencer had indeed taken the shortcut he had pointed out. But in the dense rain mixed with the thunder storm he had gotten slightly lost. 

"I do know a shortcut. But that doesn't mean we are still on the shortcut!" Spencer responded also getting annoyed. He didn't enjoy driving in such dense rain, he could hardly see more than 50 foot ahead of him. But he wanted to help out his little sister the best he could, so he kept going.

"Well do you even know where we are?"

Spencer glanced over at a passing street sign and responded "Yea were on Oak Street".

"Spencer… Oak Street was in the totally opposite direction of the store!" Carly couldn't believe her brother had gotten turned around. But given the storm she figured it was possible. She began to wonder if they would get home in time to start the show.

* * *

Freddie looks on as Sam played on the computer. It wasn't until she started to change his background that he said something. "Hey don't change that!" 

"Why? Don't you see Carly enough during the day?"

"Yes but I… I…" He stammers trying to think of a response. "But I don't have anything better to put on it."

"Well let's see then." Sam begins clicking on folders looking for alternative pictures. "Oh look here's a picture of a monkey. Let's put that as the background." She then went to double click on the picture to add it. But once again the sound of thunder made her jump slightly and she misclicked. Instead she had clicked on a picture of a llama.

"Umm Sam. I'd rather look at Carly than a stinky old llama."

"Well the llama has brown hair, Carly has brown hair. I figured it was just the same." Sam responds trying not to laugh. She knew there was a big difference, but she wanted to see how many of Freddie's buttons she could push.

"Carly is a lot prettier than a llama! Plus just because something has brown hair doesn't mean I automatically like them!" He pauses for a moment then continues "I also like blonde hair." Freddie then tried to think of some of the girls in his school with blonde hair. But for some reason every time he tried to think of one, he kept seeing Sam. Her big smiling face looking back at him, as she pushed him to the ground.

"Ohhh so you like blondes to? Look out ladies." Sam teases him once more. Then after a few more clicks she finds a picture of her. One of the few pictures of her without Carly in it. Sam was at first amazed that he had kept a photo of her on the computer. Then quickly realized that he had probably kept it for the image board of their site.

Freddie looked on as she changed the background once more. He never thought of putting his background as Sam before. Never even thought about considering it for that matter. But something about this picture gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what to think of this emotion so he quickly said "I don't think Carly would like that!" before grabbing the laptop from her lap with lightning speed. He then began changing the picture back to Carly.

Sam was taken by surprised. She definitely did not expect that reaction. At first she felt slight embarrassment that once again Freddie would rather sit and stare at a picture of Carly instead of her. 'What in the world am I thinking? Why do I care anyway?' She mentally asked herself before coming up with a witty retort. "Yea I'm glad you're changing it back. Otherwise I'd feel sorry for your computer."

"For my computer? What?" He asks confused.

"Well I can't stand looking at you for more than 10 minutes. So if my picture was your background she would have to stare at you all day long. Thus I would definitely feel sorry for it."

"Ya know Sam that actually made a little bit of sense." Freddie responds as he finishes changing the background. "I have an idea to give us a little more light." He says changing the subject and standing up.

He then took a step forward and placed the open laptop on the cart facing them. "See this gives us light for our half of the room." Sam could see part of a smile on his face as the laptop began illuminating the room.

"Great idea Freddie. I have to admit that was a smart idea."

"Well that is why I'm the smart one." He chuckles before taking a seat back next to her.

"Then what's that make me the dumb one?" Sam responds in a serious tone.

"No you're the tough one. And Carly is the pretty one."

'Carly is the pretty one.' She thought recapping what he had just said. 'Carly is always the pretty one!' "So then you think I'm the ugly one?" Sam asks with a frown. Although she was unsure why she cared what Freddie thought. Given the chance she might call Freddie a lot of names, but she would never call him ugly. She then realized what she was thinking and snapped back towards Freddie looking for an answer.

"No I'm not saying your ugly. You're umm, just not Carly." Freddie responds with a sinking feeling in his stomach once more. He was starting to feel awkward around Sam. And not just the 'I'm afraid of being beat up' awkward. Instead it felt like the first time he met Valerie for their dinner date.

Sam was once again taken aback. She tried not to let on like it hurt her, but for once she did feel hurt. It was just like in school. Everyone always likes Carly more. 'Carly, Carly, Carly.' She thinks before saying "Sometimes I wish I was Carly."

"What?" Freddie asks confused. "Why would you want to be Carly?"

Sam now realized she had said that out loud. And without any other way out she gave in to her thoughts and told Freddie what she thought. "Don't get me wrong Freddie, Carly is my best friend." She began. "But I see guys at school all the time just staring at her. Wishing she would date them. Every one of them would give anything to be with her."

"Really!" Freddie responds angrily. He didn't know there were so many guys after Carly. He would have to keep a better eye out. "Who?"

"Never mind who Freddie that's not the point. The point is they always look at her as the pretty one. They never even take a second glance at me. Am I really that bad of a person?"

It seemed as if Sam had finally given in and released her 'tough guy' personality for the time being. Freddie then realized that she was getting sad. That she actually felt left out and unappreciated by the guys at school.

"Of course you're not that bad of a person. But you have to admit you can be intimidating at times. Well most of the time actually."

"I know but I just do that because I get nervous around guys. When I get nervous I tend to beat people up." Another crackle of thunder sounded outside making her yelp with fear once more. She could see Freddie's face had a concerned look on it. 'I can't believe he's actually listening to my thoughts.' She thought again as she scooted over next to him. For some reason she felt a little safer from the thunder next to him. 'At least if thunder bursts through the wall it will most likely hit him before me.' She thought as she smiled slightly.

"Well ya know beating guys up isn't going to help their feelings for you. If anything it pushes them away, literally."

As she sat next to Freddie she began to realize just how much she had picked on and beat him up. A rush of emotions came over her as she realized what that could mean. Did she really get nervous around Freddie and that was the reason she picked on him? 'No, no Freddie and I are just friends.' She thought looking up at the light of the screen. And as she saw Carly's picture once more smiley back at her she thought of how Carly didn't seem to appreciate just how much Freddie liked her.

Not that she had anything against her friend, but she began to think of all the nice things Freddie had done for Carly. And although Carly meant no harm to Freddie, she had turned him down on multiple occasions. 'God I am so confused.' She thought once more as she laid her head on his shoulder without thinking.

As she laid her head on his shoulder Freddie was once again taken by surprise. He couldn't help but feel happy. For once Sam wasn't picking on him and they were getting along. And even though she had just spilled her guts and put her emotions at his mercy, he couldn't pick on her. She was still his friend and friends don't let each other down when it really counts.

He felt another sound of thunder jar the building making Sam's body trembled slightly once more. He then unconsciously put his arm around her to try and calm her down. And as he felt the warmth of her skin against his arm he felt as if he was going to be sick. But not sick as in he was going to throw up. No he felt completely nervous.

Sam was surprised by the gesture as Freddie put his arm around her. But she was still confused about what had transpired in the past few minutes and did not know what to do. She then politely lifted his arm from around her and looked at him in the blue hue of the screen. "Thanks but I don't need any protecting from the lightning. If it comes through the wall I know it will hit you first." The two of them had a small chuckle that seemed to calm the mood a little. Then they each relaxed against the wall.

After few moments Freddie glances down at his watch. "Wow it's only been an hour. Seems like a lot longer."

"I'm telling ya." Sam agreed as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Aww Sam and Freddie are starting to become aware of their repressed feelings. Will either of them ever come to the realization that they like the other? Will Spencer ever find his way to the store?**

**I love all the support I am getting from the reviews guys. It gives me great motivation to continue writing this story. So please continue to comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Hidden Truth

**Chapter 4: Hidden Truth**

Sam had been resting her head on his shoulder for a few minutes as the two of them took in the sounds of rain and thunder. She hadn't even trembled at all from the thunder since she began resting her head on his shoulder.

"So tell me the joke." Freddie offers breaking the silence. Sam, who had been in a sort of daze, looked up at him.

"What?"

"Ya know the fat priest joke you said you couldn't wait to tell. Try it on me." Freddie offered with a smile. It felt nice to get along with Sam for once. And his nervousness had subsided slightly over the past few minutes.

"Oh that joke. It wasn't really about a fat priest."

"But you said…" Freddie begins to correct her before he is interrupted.

"No I said 'I wouldn't expect you to understand such a fascinating joke'."

"Oh come on Sam, try me." Freddie pleads giving her a slight nudge with his shoulder. Sam stirred slightly and sat up.

"Ok if you insist." She then perks up and puts a smile on her face. "So what do you call a sheep with no legs?"

"Umm I don't know what?"

"A cloud!" Sam exclaims throwing her hands in the air to show excitement.

"That was the big joke?" Freddie asks sounding harsher than he meant to. It was slightly funny but he didn't think she would be so excited about it.

"What you don't think my jokes funny?" Sam replies with an agitated look. It wasn't really the joke she was going to use. But honestly after all that has happened so far she couldn't remember the original joke for the life of her.

"Oh it was funny. I mean it made me smile. I just figured you had something ya know, a little better."

"Hrmm. Well I did! But after everything that has happened I actually completely forgot the joke." Once again Sam frowned and sat back next to him. "I'm such a doof, I can't even remember a stupid joke."

"Oh come on Sam don't be so hard on yourself." He says putting his arm around her for comfort. This time she didn't remove his arm either as he patted her on the back.

Instead she enjoyed it. It was the first time someone had actually made her feel good about herself. 'Perhaps Freddie isn't as annoying as I thought' she thinks as Freddie stops patting her on the back. When he finally retracted his arm back to his lap, she felt awkward once more. And she suddenly got the urge to pick on him.

But she fought back the urge to say something rude. As much as she wanted to she didn't want to offend him. He was being nice to her, and the two of them were getting along so well. She figured the best thing to do would be change the subject.

"So Freddie, let me ask you something."

"Uhh ok." Freddie responds hesitantly. There was no telling what she was going to ask him. And he feared for the worst.

"I've always wondered why you chase after Carly so much. I mean were all best friends. But she obviously doesn't like you that way. So why not just accept that you all are friends and go after some other girl?" She spoke smooth and slow as she finished the question. She had been seriously wondering this for a while. And figured this was as good of time as any to ask.

Freddie was caught off guard. He was expecting some sort of insult in the form of a question. Or something off the wall, as was usual with Sam's questions. "Well I don't know. I guess you could say she's the first girl I've ever had this much feelings for."

Sam wasn't going to let him off that easy though. There had to be a better answer than that. So she tried to dig deeper. "That doesn't explain why you haven't given up yet. Personally if I knew I had no chance in the world with someone I would accept the fact and move on. Or at least try to."

"Sam it's easy for someone to say, but a lot harder to do!" He retorts trying to defend himself. "I have a lot of feelings for Carly and I wouldn't expect you to understand when it comes to having deep feelings for someone." He continues the words coming out harsher than he meant them to.

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I've ever had feelings for someone?" She retaliates as she slides away from him enough to be able to look straight at him.

"Well I didn't mean it like that." He comes back trying not to insult her again. "I meant I don't think you've ever crushed so hard for someone for them to only turn you down every second. Or say they just want to be friends."

"No I haven't crushed on someone so much only to be turned down every second." A frown appears as her face as she continues. "I've only crushed on guys to be turned down…" She pauses for a moment becoming sad once more. "for Carly."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Freddie says quietly reaching out for her hand to comfort her once more. "I didn't know."

She simply pushes his hand away though. "Of course you didn't know. No one does. I never let on like it bothers me. Have to keep appearances and all you know?" She finishes as a small tear ran down her cheek. She had finally told the truth of why she was always single.

Sam turned her head slightly so that Freddie wouldn't notice the tear on her face. But he did notice. He didn't want to see her cry. It was actually making him sad to see her in such a depressed state. "Do you want to talk about it?" He offered thinking it was the only thing he could do.

"Why does it matter? You're just like the rest, always swooning over Carly!" Sam retorts seeming angry. But after a moment she realized what she had said. Her eyes went wide and it felt as if she couldn't breathe. 'Did I just admit that I liked Freddie?' she thought to herself as Freddie's face turned from concerned to confused. 'I couldn't like Freddie. Could I?'

"Umm, that was confusing Sam." Freddie stammered as he tried to comprehend the possible meaning of what she had just said. 'Have I really over looked Sam because I was so obsessed with Carly?' he thought as they stared blankly into each others eyes.

"That didn't come out right." She finally said as she regained her breath. "What I meant was…" She quickly searched for any sort of reason. Anything would do, she just knew that she had slipped up. Surely to god she didn't really like Freddie. But nothing came to her mind and she finally said "I don't know."

Freddie's mind was also racing. He was remembering back to times they had been together. Times that he had been 'swooning' over Carly. Then he remembered the way Sam would react when she was around. The way she would always pick on him for liking Carly so much. Did she really have feelings for him?

He then remembered the past hour and a half he had been with her, trapped in the elevator. He couldn't help but feel that they had drawn closer. He had even found a new found respect for her. But if she had feelings for him, did he also have feelings for her.

"Well this is awkward." Sam says breaking the silence. Then another clap of thunder sounds, sending another chill through her whole body. So she smoothly slides over next to Freddie again. But kept her eyes locked with his.

"Yea just a little." Freddie responds as she slides back next to him. And with their eyes locked on one another the only thing Freddie could think was 'Spencer was right, it is hypnotizing stare into someone's eyes.'

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like forever. Each with their own thoughts racing through their heads. And neither of them seemed to notice that their faces were getting closer together. The hypnotizing effect had taken them both in.

They stopped moving when they where no more than an inch apart. Close enough that Freddie could smell sweet perfume emanating from Sam's body. And Sam could smell pizza rolls on Freddie's breath, which his mother had made for dinner. It did not deter her however as their eyes were still locked.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is slightly shorter than some of the others. But I thought would be good to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. **

**So will there be a kiss? Will they finally admit their feelings to each other? And is Spencer still lost? Find out next chapter.**

**Love the reviews guys, and thanks again for the support. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. And also do you think they will kiss? It could go either way right now, I have a few different ideas of how it could go, so let me know what you all think.**


	5. Entwined Hearts

**Chapter 5: Entwined Hearts**

The only thing that broke their eye contact was when they each closed their eyes and moved forward that last inch. And instantly the two were caught in the moment.

For Freddie it felt so much more sincere than when he had dated Valerie. Sam's lips were so soft and embracing. He once again indulged the sweet smell of perfume as he kissed her. Then his thoughts turned to Carly. And for a moment he felt as if he were cheating on her. Then came to the realization that he was never going to be with Carly, and he was possibly meant for someone else the whole time.

Sam's first reaction was surprise. As tough as she tried to let on she was, she had never actually kissed someone before. 'But I'm kissing Freddie right now!' she thought breathlessly as she embraced his kiss. She to was at a loss for words, but even worse she was unsure if she had kissed him or if he kissed her! Not that it mattered at the moment as their lips were still connected and she was most definitely enjoying it.

There was no telling how long the kiss would have lasted if the lights hadn't come back on. The loud sound of the motor turning in some upper part of the building signaling that the elevator had started back up. But even as the elevator began to lift, and seconds later stop at there destination, neither of them spoke.

They just stood sat there looking at each other, dumbfounded. Neither of them saw it coming, but yet it still happened. Sam finally burst to life as the door started to close again. Jumping up she quickly pushed the door back open commenting "I'm not about to get stuck in this thing again."

With those words Freddie to stood up and stepped out the door, bringing his cart with him. He continued to push the cart over to its normal position before taking a seat on a stool.

For a few minutes the two of them went through the normal routine of setting up for the web cast. Checking lights, setting up cameras for Freddie. While Sam was at the side of the room looking through the props for something to use during the web cast.

But neither spoke of what just happened. An awkward silence falling on them again. But as Sam came near him Freddie broke the silence. "Hey Sam?" He asks in a shy voice.

"Yea?"

"About what happened on the elevator..."

"Oh don't mention it." Sam interrupts him before he could finish his sentence. "I just figured you wanted to know what it was like to kiss a real girl. And not some superficial skunk bag like Valerie." She says coldly again covering up her shyness with harsh words.

"Did you feel anything though? Like a connection?" Freddie asks again finding it increasingly difficult to talk to Sam. He had never been so intimidated by her before. But then again he never noticed how he truly felt before either. But now that he did. Did she feel the same way.

"Yea I felt a connection." She responds and pauses for a moment. "A connection from your lips to mine." This time she was smiling. And as much as she tried to make it sound like an insult she quickly realized that it wasn't. It was her first kiss after all, and as much as she wanted to deny it, she loved every second of it.

"I felt a connection to." Freddie smile brightly.

"Calm down now." Sam teases walking over to him. "Just because we felt a connection because our lips met doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't? I thought that maybe you liked me or something." He responds stepping towards her.

Sam thoughts raced once more. She knew this was one of those moments where everything hinged on what she said next. Should she admit that yes she really did like him and see what happens? Or should she save herself the ridicule of dating the school nerd and say that she doesn't like him.

"Judging from your silence I'll take it that you do like me. Otherwise you would have done smacked and insulted me." Freddie responds wittingly.

'Well if he wants me to.' Sam thinks to herself before pulling her hand back and smacking him across the face. Smacking him hard enough to leave a red hand print. She then was going to attempt an insult when Freddie turned his back to her, putting his hand on his face.

She had hit him a lot harder than she meant to. She stepped forward and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. "I'm sorry Freddie I didn't mean to…"

"Just leave me alone!" He shouts shrugging away from her hand. "I can't believe you hit me so hard! God! And to think I thought we could have been together for second."

She had truly hurt him both physically and emotionally. She really didn't mean to hit him so hard, but at a loss for words it was the only thing that came to her mind. Again she reached out and this time grabbed his shoulder. Turning him around slowly she brought him in for a hug.

"Freddie I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard, I… I… I just didn't know what else to do." She whispered slowly embracing him in the hug.

As the sting began to leave his face, he calmed down slightly. He knew Sam got slightly violent when she was nervous. But to have hit him as hard as she did, she must have been nervous enough to faint. "So you do like me." He states in a matter of fact tone. He was almost positive now.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." She teases looking at a clock on the wall. They had only been stuck in the elevator slightly short of two hours. But yet so much had already happened. "Why does it matter?" She finishes while still holding him in her arms.

He then wraps his arms around her and looks her straight in the eyes once more. "Because I like you to. And I think we should maybe ya know…" He didn't really want to finish the sentence. He actually felt awkward asking girls out. Mainly because everyone but Valerie had said no. And Valerie was just using him. So he didn't really want to be the one to pop the question.

Sam knew what he was saying though. She even felt that she could give it a chance. But if she asked Freddie out there would be no doubt about it. Her tough guy image would definitely go down the drain. So the best course of action would of course be to make him say it. She then bends forward and whispers teasingly into his ear "No I don't know, what do you mean?"

'God she would play hard to get.' Freddie thinks as she whispers into his ear, giving him chill bumps down the back of his neck. "Well you know, if I like you, you like me…" He stammers again avoiding the question.

"Why are you speaking in riddles Freddie? If you have something to say, just say it." She says quietly again.

'God! I guess I'll just have to say it' He thinks to himself once more before asking, "Sam, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam no longer cared about ridicule. She could most definitely hold her own if someone had a problem with the two of them. Plus she knew Carly would be happy Freddie finally found someone else to swoon over. "Of course I will." She says again quietly as Freddie's eyes come wide open.

Freddie was caught by surprise. Sure he was expecting her to say yes. But he was also expecting her to say no, and possibly smack him again. So when she said yes the only thing he could do was stand there in wide eyed surprise. A girl had finally said yes to him.

Then simultaneously the two of them moved their heads forward for another kiss. And after a slight miscalculation and bumping of heads their lips met once more. Each of them embraced in each others arms, sending chill bumps over both of their bodies.

'The first kiss doesn't even compare to this one' Sam thought as their tongues became entwined with one another. Although Sam had no experience in kissing Freddie actually did. And he proved it as Sam was taken for the ride of her life. She felt lightheaded as they continued, but she didn't care. This was the best she had felt in a long time.

When the kiss finally broke neither of them said a word. She just laid her head on his shoulder and dreamily thought to herself. That is until she heard the distant ringing of a phone.

The rain had stopped pouring down outside, enabling them to hear three more rings before the phone went silent. Neither of them noticing the sound until it was gone, both too caught up in their own little world.

"I better go see who it was." Sam responds walking towards the elevator. She quickly decided it would be best to take the stairs instead and headed down stairs leaving Freddie alone with a smile on his face from ear to ear. Today was definitely one of the best days of his life.

Sam rushed down stairs to check her cell phone, as she was sure it was her ring tone she had heard. Indeed it was her phone and she picked up it. '10 missed calls' the phone read as she looked to see who had called. 'Wow I guess we couldn't hear it ringing in the elevator over the rain.' She thinks as Carly's number pops up on the screen. She then presses the send button to call her back.

It had hardly rang twice before a voice came across the line "Hello? Sam is that you?"

"Yea what's up?" She responds still thinking of what had just happened.

"Oh nothing, we're picking up the TV right now, we should be back in a little bit. But where in the world have you been, I've tried calling you like a dozen times!"

"Oh well it's a long story. But umm, let's just say I'll be taking the stairs from now on."

"What in the world are you talking about Sam?" Carly asks confused.

"Well long story short, Freddie and I got stuck in the elevator for almost two hours."

"Oh god did you kill each other?" Carly asked concerned, she just knew her two friends would have killed each other by now.

"No, it wasn't too bad. It was actually an enlightening experience." Sam responds as she gets her something to drink, and casually leaving out the detail about her and Freddie. She was still unsure of what her and Freddie were going do about telling Carly.

"Well as long as you all didn't kill each other." Carly responds jokingly.

"But hey how come you all are just now getting the TV?" Sam asks attempting to change the subject.

"Well the road was jammed, and Spencer had this 'shortcut'. Needless to say the shortcut wasn't that short and we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Ahh I see."

"Yea well hey their bringing the TV out right now. I'll see you all in a few."

"Ok later." Sam responds as they both hang up.

Heading back upstairs she saw Freddie playing with his laptop, still smiling ear from ear. She joins him next to it and says "Carly is on her way back from getting the TV. She should be here in a little bit."

"Ok." Freddie answers as he makes a few more clicks on his computer.

Sam then noticed what he had done and couldn't help but grin. He had changed his background from Carly to her. It was even the very same picture she had put on it in the elevator. "Now Freddie what did I tell you about having that background. I don't want to feel sorry for it." She teased once more before giving him a wink. "Here what about this one." She then points towards a picture of the three of them together.

"Ok that sounds good." He agrees and sets it as his background.

"See now all of us have to stare at you all day, so I don't have to feel sorry for anyone." They then both share a short laugh. "So how are we going to tell Carly?"

"About what?"

"About us you silly." Sam responds nicely.

Freddie simply responded with "Oh, I'm not sure. Never really thought about it. But I doubt she will care."

"I doubt she will either. But we should probably wait until after the show."

"Sounds good to me. Then after the show it is." Freddie responds as Sam takes a seat on a stool next to him. He then goes back to tapping at his computer, he still had a few more touchups to do on his computer before the show could start.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. How will Carly take it when she finds out? Tune in next chapter and find out.**

**Thanks again everyone for your great support. There will most likely be about one more chapter to this story. But don't worry the Seddie love doesn't stop here. I'm planning on doing a sequel to this story when it is finished. **

**So please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Also what are you're thoughts on a sequel, I have a few plot ideas stirring in my head, so I can promise you it will be interesting.**


	6. Plasma Surprises

**Chapter 6: Plasma Surprises**

It was another thirty minutes before Carly got home. As the elevator opened Carly and Spencer step out revealing a huge plasma screen television behind them. Freddie was overjoyed as he ran over to it. His mouth wide open as he picked up the remote from on top of the screen.

"I think we could set it over here." He says pointing to the other side of the room next to the mock car.

"That's a good idea Freddie." Sam agrees as the four of them roll it over to position.

Spencer then plugs it in and pushes the power button. Instantly the screen comes to life with a deafening sizzle of static. Everyone cups their ears as Carly screams "Turn it OFF!"

Sam had a better idea though and snatched the remote from Freddie's hand, as he attempted to shield his ears with it. She quickly presses the mute button and everyone rejoices in the silence of the room once more.

"Wow, I wonder why they ship these things with the volume all the way up." Carly asks aloud to no one in particular. Spencer however still had his ears covered unaware that the mute button had been pressed.

"Spencer you can un-cup your ears now." Sam tries to tell him, although all she got was a confused look from him.

"How can you stand this noise?" He shouts back still covering his ears. Although the others were unsure how he didn't notice it was turned off.

"It's turned off!" Carly shouts pointing at the TV, which had 'MUTE' written in big letters across the screen.

"What? I can't hear you the TV is blaring!" Spencer responds once more. Sam finally gives up trying to tell him and figures she will show him. She then walks over to him and removes his hands from his ears.

"See it's quiet!" She yells into his ears sarcastically.

"No need to scream gosh." He responds and walks over to the TV. "Oh you all put it on mute, why didn't you tell me."

The three of them let out a deep sigh. "We tried to. But you had your hands over your ears remember." Carly answers while shaking her head. Her brother could be real silly at times.

"So should we test it out?" Spencer offers with a wide grin. He loved new toys just as much as the next person. He was even secretly looking forward to watching his DVD's on the new TV when Carly wasn't doing her web show.

"Great idea." Freddie says walking over to the back of the screen. "Let's see…" He says quietly assessing the different outlets on the back, before walking back to his laptop. After retrieving a few cables he ran the wires over to the screen and plugged them in.

"White, left speaker. Red, right speaker. Yellow, composite video. And last but not least orange, digital audio." He says aloud even though the rest of them were unsure what he was rambling about. He then walks over to the old TV on the wall and removes his laptop sync from it and reconnects it to the new screen. "There that should do it." He says proudly and comes back to the front.

It indeed had worked as it was now streaming the camera. The same camera he had set up earlier. "Great doesn't look like there is any problem."

Sam then states that she is going to get something else to drink and heads downstairs. Leaving Carly and Spencer staring at the screen, while Freddie tapped away once again at the laptop.

"Now let's just isolate the feed." He comments once more walking over to the camera and turning it off. Leaving a still image he had chosen from the laptop on the screen. "Images are syncing nicely. Now for the last check, video clips."

"Awesome I can't wait." Carly says excitedly while taking a seat on a stool.

"Yea this is cooler than my new socks!" Spencer jests pulling up a pant leg revealing another set of wildly socks flashing blue and orange. "Socko gave me a few new sets when I borrowed the truck. Aren't they awesome?"

"Oh yea, I like those better than the green and purple." Carly remarks admiring her brothers socks.

Freddie had isolated the clips from the camera and was about to choose one to test when he realized Sam was missing out on all the fun. Although Sam probably didn't care that she was missing it he still wanted her there to see it when everyone else did. "Ok clips are ready to go. To bad Sam is missing out on all the fun."

"Yea I know." Carly responds as she stands up from the stool. "I'll go get her."

"No wait." Freddie interrupts her before she leaves. "I'll go get her, I need something to drink anyway."

Carly was unsure why her friend would deliberately put himself in the way of Sam, but if he wanted to go retrieve her she wasn't going to stop him. "Ok if you insist."

Freddie had been downstairs no longer than a minute before Spencer stood up. "Oh I can't wait!" He says excitedly and runs over to the laptop. "Let's try it out now, Freddie won't mind."

"Ok sounds good." Carly agreed figuring her two friends would be back up any second now anyway.

Spencer pushed some of the buttons he had seen Freddie push on occasion and managed to get a video on the screen. "This computer stuff isn't that hard." He comments as the video clip begins playing.

Meanwhile downstairs Freddie had caught Sam right before leaving the kitchen. "Hey did ya get me something to drink to?" He asks jokingly knowing the answer was no.

Sam waited patiently with him as he poured a drink. She had even taken the time to make herself a sandwich in which she nibbled on waiting for him. "So you nervous about telling her?" She asks washing her sandwich down with tea.

"Nope, I think she will take it well. How about yourself?" He asks taking a sip of his tea.

"Why would I be nervous? You're the one who has had the crush on her for so long." She then puts a big grin on her face. "Plus I'm doing her a favor. Now she won't be burdened by you obsessing over her all the time." And after a short wink in his direction she comments "Not that I mind."

"Well we better get back upstairs. Were about to play some video clips to see how the new TV works."

"Awesome lets go." She says grabbing her sandwich and drink.

They then walked up the stairs together, side by side. Nearing the top they heard a familiar voice. "Why are you speaking in riddles Freddie? If you have something to say, just say it." The voice seemed to say. It sounded just like Sam's voice.

The two of then looked at each other with wide eyes as they both realized just which 'video clip' was playing. Rushing to the top they walked into the room as Spencer and Carly both stared at the screen in bewilderment.

"Sam, will you be my girlfriend?" came his voice from the screen followed by Sam leaning over his shoulder. The camera was unable to record her answer, as she had whispered it to low. But the answer was obviously clear as the screen showed what happened next, their kiss in full 42 inch plasma resolution.

"Oh… my… god…" Carly commented unable to take her eyes off the screen. The kiss just kept going, and she was totally taken by surprise.

"Well that was unexpected." Spencer says in his normal voice before glancing back to Sam and Freddie. Neither of them was able to speak either. Their wordless mouths wide open as they both stared at the screen.

Sam finally regained her composure and ran over behind the screen. She didn't feel like screwing around with the laptop and went straight for the source, removing the power plug from the wall.

As the screen went blank Carly came out of her state of shock. "Wow. Umm guys did I miss something?" She asks still surprised. She had her occasional thought that Sam or Freddie might have liked each other. But to her it was just some wild idea she had. Nothing she ever thought could have actually come true. But it was hard to argue with what just happened.

Sam of course was the first to lay blame. "Freddie why in the world did you put the camera on record?" She yells as embarrassed begins to set in. She actually wasn't nervous about telling Carly about her and Freddie. But she sure wasn't going to kiss him in front of her either.

"I didn't mean to! Look at the bright side, at least it wasn't broadcasting to the internet."

"Well that is true." She responds slightly calming down, but the embarrassment still showing.

"So Sam, should we go downstairs and let you two finish up?" Carly teases jokingly. Spencer didn't say a word, instead he just casually walked towards the stairs. Leaving the three of them to talk.

"No need to make fun of us." Freddie complained showing slight embarrassment.

"We were going to tell you Carly, after the show. But I guess the cats out of the bag now." Sam responds walking towards her friend, who seemed to be taking it well.

"Well I'm glad you two are together. I always thought there was a little chemistry between you two."

"You did?" Freddie asks.

"Well the way you two pick at each other. I figured you would either eventually kill each other or marry each other. So… When's the wedding?" She asks jokingly trying not to laugh.

Sam picked up a pillow and threw it at Carly. She ducked and it hit the wall behind her. "The next one won't miss." She says throwing another pillow. And it indeed didn't miss hitting Carly in the face.

The two of them then playfully threw pillows back and forth for a few minutes. All the while Freddie was on the laptop, making sure to delete the video clips of him and Sam. After all he didn't want those popping up unexpectedly again.

They went on to do the web cast soon after. Carly had indeed took the news well, with only a slight joke here and there. But that was to be expected. Sam was even able to remember her fat priest joke she was wanting to tell on the show.

No one however mentioned what had happened that night on the web show. Carly figuring her friends would tell others when they were ready. Sam and Freddie on the other hand didn't feel like dealing with all the e-mails and feedback that would ensue if they announced it on the show just yet.

"Maybe next show." They both agreed after the show had ended.

Freddie was updating the shows blog after they had ended broadcast when Carly walks over to him. Sam was standing by his side when she asked "So Freddie, when you going to tell your mom?"

This question Freddie hadn't thought about yet. He sure wasn't going to tell her. But there was the chance she would eventually find out. He finally responded with "I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But I sure don't plan on telling her." Carly and Sam agreed with him. They didn't plan on telling his mother either.

* * *

**A/N: Well the story is now complete. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. As always please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support.**

** The Sequel is now out, it is called 'Love and Dating' and can be found in my profile. Again thank you all for reading.  
**


End file.
